


I Love You

by Mamogirl



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Fluff, Inspired Story, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, first time saying I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamogirl/pseuds/Mamogirl
Summary: Love, especially that love shared between him and Brian, was as far as possible from being a poison. It was a blessing. A splash into the purest waters. It was everything Nick had ever hoped for and, yet, it still went above his expectations. So no, he wasn’t afraid of saying them back.He was more than ready.





	I Love You

* I Love You*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
 

 

 

 

 

 

The coffee shop buzzed with a bubble of mixed rumors, all blending together in a sort of unique harmony: coffee machines set the rhythm in the background, whistling their efforts to produce the best cup of coffee possible; people in line waiting not so much patiently for their orders, their foot beating loud against the tiles because they were already late for their work, or wherever they were supposed to be in that moment; their voices blended with barmen’s ones, who were trying so hard to get the right order to the right customer, although sometimes names got lost in the air and unwanted cups were left lonely on the counter.

Mornings were always chaotic, people kept coming and go at the speed of light, more than half of them being business men, bankers or traders that would raise their eyes up while still in line for their coffee, frustrated for those precious seconds that they were losing.  At the same time, however, there were people that didn’t look like they were about to lose a million contract deal if they had to wait a couple of minutes: those were the ones who were sitting at the tables, coffee cups still full and steaming, newspaper or tablets in front of them, and an air of peace and tranquility that was so rare and, yet, so that beautiful and inspiring.

A couple, especially.

They were sitting in the back of the coffee shop, quite hidden from the people who kept opening and closing the entrance’s door and were quite obvious to the glance that they got: some were a picture of curiosity, for they faces weren’t that unknown; some were of jealousy, for they look so comfortable and so lost in their own world that it wasn’t impossible not to stare and wish for having something like that.

And they did not care about what was happening around them, or all those voices chatting louder and laughing. Their cups were still half full, leaning more to the cold side instead of warm, yet it kinda seemed that it didn’t really matter, so lost in their conversation: the blonder and taller one was the one talking enthusiastically, hands moving and gesturing as if they wanted to add another lever to every little words spoken; the other man, smaller and with a darker and warmer shade of blond, was just listening carefully, his face leaning against his fist.

It had been so long since the last time they had a chance for a morning like that: no rush; no trying to match crazy and hectic schedules; no planes to take and neither tearful goodbyes in the middle of the airport. It was, that morning, one of those rare moments when they could act like any other couple, blessed with a few hours of normality when they could be just the two of them: talking. Drinking a coffee together. A walk in the park. Leaning into each other, reminding themselves how it was to be together and mesmerize new details, like the way Nick’s lips would curve while pronouncing certain words. Or that absorbed expression that was turning Brian’s eyes even more blue, like as if a sky had suddenly decided to melt into the ocean underneath it.

“You should have been there. – Nick was still telling his story, pausing just a second to take a sip of his coffee. No sugar. Just a little sprinkle of milk and, yet, he was still getting use to that strong and fierce aroma. – That girl was there, waiting for her turn, and kept wondering if she would make it in time. She looked so worried that I couldn’t help but ask what she had to do after. I mean... if you knew that you had a previous date, why go to a concert? Why waiting after the show, knowing that you couldn’t make it?”

“Maybe she had to work that night? She could be a cashier, a nurse… yet she wanted to come and see you. – Brian tried to offer an explanation but he quickly dropped it. Nick was too eager to tell him, he was almost bouncing with anticipation as if he was just a little boy. – But go on. You can’t wait to tell me the truth, can you?”

“Nope. ‘Cause it’s seriously an amazing thing. She didn’t have to go back to work or home. She had to go back to rehab. She wanted so badly to come at the show and tell me how much I inspired her to turn everything around and be healthy. Can you imagine it how proud it made me feel?”

Brian didn’t have to imagine it. And that was because he was proud of Nick. Every day. Every night. Every hour. And even all those times when he tried to cook something and it would always ended up going somewhere they’ve never tried before.

Brian was proud and so utterly in love with Nick, that kind of feeling that made the heart grow bigger and bigger size until it was close to burst out. That kind of feeling that had always been there, for almost more than twenty years, even though it had been a little bit hard and difficult to accept it. Twenty years had passed by and, still, Nick’s full smile, that one that could light up the whole room, made Brian feel like he was a teenager all over again, butterflies in the stomach and a dizziness that made him feel like he could fly.

Nick was happy. Happy and healthy, ready and excited to take the world and turn it into his own personal playground. And if Nick was that happy, if Nick was finally flying without reins or shadows behind his wings, then Brian was happy too.

And more in love.

Funny thing was that they hadn’t said those words yet. They hadn’t been waiting for the right moment, they didn’t want it to be such a special occasion, for saying those words were just a statement of what simple little things had already conveyed  hundred and hundred times. Yet, Brian felt them bubbling up along those aching and abused vocal chords and, this time, he just let them out in the open.

“I love you.”

Nick stood silent for just a second, just those fragments of time that he used to observe the man in front of him. The man who had played so many roles in his life, from best friend to mentor, from protector to be in need of protection, from a distant face in the crowd to be the centre of his whole universe. That man, now, was looking at him as if he was his universe, a sun that had never stopped shining even during those hard and dark moments: the brightest and warmest blue was staring into Nick’s eyes, the softness of his smile did nothing more than defeating the last resistance of a soul that had always seen love as a poison.

Love, especially that love shared between him and Brian, was as far as possible from being a poison. It was a blessing. A splash into the purest waters. It was everything Nick had ever hoped for and, yet, it still went above his expectations. So no, he wasn’t afraid of saying them back.

He was more than ready.

“I love you too.” 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... this little story is inspiring by a scene from Glee, more specifically the last episode of the 2nd season where Blaine and Kurt say "I love you" for the first time.   
> I've been doing a rewatch, because I do love those two, and I couldn't not write something FrickNFrack. lol


End file.
